Late Night Movies
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Well the Title says it all. it's a TohruKyo fluff fic, set after the series, after their moved out of Shigure's. it part of my Fruits Basket one shot series, read before Photograph, not that it really matter's, but yeah hope you enjoy!


**Author's Note:** I was watching Lord of the Rings at three a clock in the morning, because I couldn't sleep and I thought up this little scenario between Tohru and Kyo. Its part of my one-shot series, it is set before "Photograph", "Animal" and "Moving On" and after "Chapter's of Our Lives". It's a really short Fic, but I hope you enjoy and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Lord Of The Rings

**

* * *

**

**Late**** Night Movie**

It was raining heavily outside and a cranky Kyo walked down the hall, looking for his wife, who he had discovered not to be in bed five minute earlier when he had woken up after a particle loud clap of thunder. He had gone into an imitate panic and thought that the past four years had been one long wonderful dream and that he had actually woken up in the Cat Room, though after tripping on the bed leg he came to realization that the past four years hadn't been a wonderful dream but a wonderful reality. _Reality that I'm now looking for_, he thought crankily, as he heard the sound of the television coming from the small living room. He stuck his head around the door way and saw the glow of the television playing some medieval fantasy movie. His first sweep of the room he missed his wife sitting with her back to the doorway, leaning against the table, eating something. Second sweep, he saw her and was eating Ice Cream.

"It's three a clock in the morning, what _are_ you doing up." He question, as he expected she jumped though not as bad as she once would have, she turned her head from the television, to stare at with far too alert eyes for that early in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep." She stated calmly, turning her attention back to the screen, Kyo walked up behind her and sat down, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. Around the top of her head, he now saw she was watching Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

"You're watching Lord of the Ring at three in the morning." Kyo said, raising an eyebrow at his wife, who twisted her head around and peered up at him in the gloomy light, her eyes questioning.

"yes." She said simply, he groaned

"It's three in the morning, Tohru." He complained, he might not have been cursed by the Cat any more, but rain still ran him down, though he had learnt to like it a little.

"If he can't sleep, I can't sleep." She stated matter of factually, taking another scope of ice cream and turning back to the screen. A light went on in Kyo head.

"How do you know it's a he?" He asked, though they had had this argument many times before.

"I'm his mother, why shouldn't I know." Tohru asked, twisting her head to stare at him.

"You could be wrong, it might be a girl." Kyo pointed out, personally he didn't care if the baby turn out a boy or a girl, he was just desperate to think of ways to keep it happy, he felt panic raise in him again, he had been getting these panic attacks ever since Tohru had informed him, she was pregnant and that was five mouths ago now. What if he was a lossy father, like his had been to him? What if…?

"You'll be fine." Tohru said soothingly as if she had read his thoughts.

"But back to the argument, if I'm wrong and it turns out Girl, I'm fine with that, either way I'm happy." Tohru said, her voice sounding more like herself, being pregnant had got her out of character, and her cooking had defiantly suffered.

"Well that's good, but don't you think that the reason you not sleeping is because you watching a film to bring the kids violent side out?" Kyo asked.

"Lord of the Rings, is not going to bring out the baby's violent side, the movies and books are all about friendship and stick together and all those wonderful things." Tohru said happily.

"Yeah and how the best way to cut up a Troll." Kyo said smartly, Tohru once again twisted her head around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I thought you where a pacifies?" Kyo asked, amused by Tohru fascination in the film, maybe he could track down the Second and Third movie or borrow them from Momiji whenever the next time they saw him.

"I am, but I like the theme, I love the book and I felt like watching someone else being kick instead of feeling as if my insides are being kicked out." Tohru said, not taking her eyes off the film, Kyo shrugged couldn't beat that logic.

* * *

"I like that film." Tohru informed happily once the movie was over, Kyo nodded. 

"That's great, but next time we watch it, can we by any chance watch it at night and not bloody three a clock in the morning." Kyo grumbled, Tohru giggled sheepishly and gave him a hug, Kyo always got grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep, just like Yuki in some way. They really were alike in a lot of ways.

"Shall we go back to bed?" She asked him.

"Sure why not let's sleep, it's not like I have to get up in another hour." He grumbled Tohru glanced at the clock that read five thirty; he had to get up six's, she bite back a smile and walked to their room after him. In moments Kyo was asleep again, Tohru lay awake, her little one was still kicking her, but it wasn't so bad now, she grinned at Kyo, he need his sleep yet, he had stayed awake to keep her company. She smiled at him, wiggling closer to him, before she too closed her eyes, though she knew in twenty or so minute Kyo would wake up in a bad mood, because he was late for the Dojo, her poor guy.


End file.
